vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alolan Ninetales
|-|Alolan Vulpix= |-|Alolan Ninetales= Summary Alolan Vulpix and Alolan Ninetales are the Alolan variants of Vulpix and Ninetales. Due to living on the ever-snowcapped Mount Lanakila, they have evolved to replace their fire powers with ice powers. Alolan Vulpix evolves into Alolan Ninetales through use of an Ice Stone. Alolan Ninetales are known to rescue people from mountain accidents and help lost explorers down Mount Lanakila, though this is for their own gain, as they want the people to hurry up and leave. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Alolan Vulpix, Nicknamed "Keokeo" by locals | Alolan Ninetales Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (25% Male, 75% Female) Age: Varies | Varies (Likely lives to 1000) Classification: Fox Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Reduction, Social Influencing via Snow Cloak, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Breath Attack, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (Flash Freeze, Confusion, Flinch), Fear Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Forcefields that prevent stat debuffs and status ailments, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero, Magic, Mind Manipulation (Temporarily prevents the opponent from using any move except the most recently used), Flail deals more damage when the user is at lower health, Freeze-Dry is super-effective against water types, Sleep Manipulation, Aura, Dynamax, Resistance to Ice Manipulation | Same, plus Superior Magic, Mind Manipulation, and Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis, Resistance to Bug, Ice, and Dark type moves, Immune to Dragon type moves, Likely possesses the same non-move related abilities as its mainland variant (Longevity, stronger Curse Manipulation, Illusion Creation, etc.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm it. Comparable to other Pokémon at this level, such as Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to its mainland equivalent) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Snowball (Increases user's attack stat when hit by a damaging ice type move) Intelligence: Above Average (Is hardwired for battle) | Incredibly high (Should compare to its regular equivalent) Weaknesses: Fighting, Rock, Steel, and Fire type moves | Poison, Rock, Steel, and Fire type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Snow Cloak:' Lowers the accuracy of moves used against the Pokémon with ability while in Hail, Lowers chance of encountering enemies. *'Snow Warning:' Causes it to hail upon appearing in battle |-|Level Up Moves= *'Powder Snow:' Alolan Vulpix attacks with a chilling gust of powdery snow. It may also freeze the target *'Tail Whip:' Alolan Vulpix wags its tail cutely, making opposing enemies less wary and lowering their Defense stat *'Roar:' Alolan Vulpix unleashes a terrifying roar that causes it's foe to flee *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Alolan Vulpix stares at its opponent with cute baby-doll eyes, which causes their attack potency to lower. This attack can be done so easily that it typically comes first in a fight *'Ice Shard:' Alolan Vulpix opens its mouth and a shard of ice from its mouth at the opponent faster than the eye can track *'Confuse Ray:' Alolan Vulpix fires a strange beam at its opponent, leaving them dazed and confused *'Icy Wind:' Alolan Vulpix opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the opponent, lowering the speed of the enemy *'Payback:' Alolan Vulpix attacks the opponent, doing twice the damage back if Alolan Vulpix was recently attacked *'Mist:' Alolan Vulpix creates a mist to cover it and its teammates, which prevents their stats from getting lowered as long as it's active *'Feint Attack:' Alolan Vulpix approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch using dark energy. By catching the target off-guard, this attack rarely misses *'Hex:' Alolan Vulpix uses rings of dark energy to attack. Does double damage if the opponent is afflicted with a status condition *'Aurora Beam:' Alolan Vulpix releases a multicolored beam from the horn on its head at the opponent, it may lower the opponent attacks *'Extrasensory:' Alolan Vulpix attacks with an odd, unseeable power. This may also make the target flinch *'Safeguard:' Alolan Vulpix sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies which protects against status conditions *'Ice Beam:' Alolan Vulpix opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the opponent, wich may freeze the opponent *'Imprison:' Alolan Vulpix manifests a psychic seal inscribed with the character 封 (the first kanji of 封 印, which translates to English as "seal") on the target's body, preventing them from using any techniques that Alolan Vulpix also has complete knowledge of *'Blizzard:' Alolan Vulpix blows a strong and wide icy wind, which may freeze the inflicted targets. It always hits in a hailstorm *'Grudge:' Alolan Vulpix casts a curse on the opponent. This time, if Alolan Vulpix succumbs to its injuries and is defeated, the opponent becomes incapable of using the move that did Alolan Vulpix in *'Captivate:' Alolan Vulpix uses its supernatural allure to charm other Pokémon of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their special attacks *'Sheer Cold:' Alolan Vulpix attacks with a blast of absolute zero cold, instantly defeating the opponent if it hits, so long as they're not immune *'Disable:' Alolan Vulpix makes the last move used by the enemy to not be usable for some time *'Spite:' Alolan Vulpix unleashes its grudge on the move last used by the target, lowering its stamina *'Aurora Veil:' Alolan Vulpix becomes surrounded in a rainbow-colored aura, which halves all damage dealt to the user of Aurora Veil and reduces damage dealt to allies by 1/3 *'Dazzling Gleam:' Alolan Vulpix unleashes a bright, sparkling light to damage all opponents *'Nasty Plot:' Alolan-Ninetales only, Alolan Ninetales devises an evil plan, increasing its special offensive capabilities by a large margin |-|Egg Moves= *'Agility:' Alolan relaxes and lightens their body to move faster *'Charm:' Alolan Vulpix gazes at its opponent charmingly, making them less wary of it and lowering their offensive capability sharply *'Encore:' Alolan Vulpix cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work *'Flail:' Alolan Vulpix flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Alolan Vulpix has, the greater the move's power *'Freeze-Dry:' Alolan *'Howl:' Alolan Vulpix howls, which somehow raises its attack *'Hypnosis:' Alolan Vulpix employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep. This even works on Dark types, who typically have high resistance to mind manipulation *'Moon Blast:' Alolan Vulpix absorbs rays of moonlight through the medium of its fae powers, before channeling it into a concentrated bundle of energy and firing it as an extremely powerful energy beam *'Power Swap:' Alolan Vulpix employs its psychic power to switch changes to its Attack and Sp. Atk stats with the target *'Secret Power:' Alolan Vulpix attacks the target with a secret power. Its additional effects vary depending on Alolan Vulpix's environment. At SBA, Central Park, the secondary effect would be to put the opponent to sleep. *'Tail Slap:' Alolan Vulpix's tails glows white and it hits the opponent multiple times with them |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Zen Headbutt:' Alolan Vulpix focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. This may also make the target flinch *'Dark Pulse:' Alolan Vulpix releases a wave of horrid aura to damage the opponent. The amount of "evil" in this move can cause the enemy to flinch *'Psyshock:' Alolan-Ninetales only, Alolan Ninetales creates various small purple orbs around the opponent, then they crash into the opponent, this attacks the physical defense of the target |-|Anime Moves= *'Psychic:' Alolan-Ninetales only, Alolan Ninetales projects a powerful burst of telekinetic force at the opponent, causing severe mental disruption, major physical trauma and the ability to forcibly weaken their defenses Key: Alolan Vulpix | Alolan Ninetales Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Races Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Fairies Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Curse Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dynamax Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7